POTF Marksmanship
<--Specialist Class Marksmanship skills are skills that are relative to long range combat, and it's mastery. It is generally a combat and support oriented style. A specialist can only learn an ability with a higher level requirement once they have learned at least one ability from the previous level requirement in that school of Marksmanship. An ability with Rank 1+ can be leveled up by investing more skill points into the ability, this provides the same effect as the first level of the ability for as many ranks as the ability has been leveled up. Each additional rank in a skill, after the first, requires the specialist to reach level 5x the rank of the ability; for example a rank 2 ability that unlocks at level 1 can be learned at level 5 and a rank 3 ability that unlocks at level 1 can be learned at level 10. Marksmanship Requires: Level 1 Into Cover Major Action - Marksmanship N/A - Self-Targeting Ability Move up to 2 spaces behind cover, or out of range of an attacking enemy, causing their attack to deal 50% damage; requires appropriate terrain or range. -- -- Round (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires an equipped ranged, artillery, or arblast weapon and ammunition) Rank 1+ Minor Action - Marksmanship No Cost - Self-Targeting Ability Adds a buff of +3 Initiative to the specialist for the next turn of combat. Adds a buff of +5 Initiative to the specialist for the next turn of combat, if using a limited supply of ammunition. {This ability's effects are canceled if the specialist changes weapons or ammunition in the next turn of combat.} -- -- [Critical Shot] (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires an equipped ranged, artillery, or arblast weapon and ammunition) Major Action - Marksmanship 2 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Adds an additional Critical Roll for the attack. -- -- Shot (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires an equipped ranged, artillery, or arblast weapon and ammunition) Major Action - Marksmanship 3 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. +1d8/2 Damage for the attack. -- -- -- Requires: Level 5 Exploit (Requires Level 5 Specialist) Minor Action - Marksmanship 3 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Adds an additional level of Advantage for attacks made this turn against enemies when their is already a level of Advantage against them. -- -- Shot (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires an equipped artillery weapon and ammunition, or arblast) Major Action - Marksmanship N/A - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Deals 50% damage (add a /2 for rolls) but adds a buff that reduces the number of Minor Actions the target can use in their next turn of combat by -1. This effect lasts for 1 turn, this effect can be stacked. -- -- Mastery (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires at least 2 equipped artillery weapons in the Left/Right Hand or Other Equip) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Marksmanship Adds an additional 1d8/2 Damage to attacks made by an artillery weapon as a Minor Action, when dual-wielding or when using an Other Equip. -- -- -- Requires: Level 10 Shot (Requires Level 10 Specialist) (Requires an equipped ranged, artillery, or arblast weapon and ammunition) Major Action - Marksmanship 3 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Adds an additional level of advantage against the target, if the enemy attacked a friendly target other than the specialist in their last turn. -- -- Shot (Requires Level 10 Specialist) (Requires an equipped ranged, artillery, or arblast weapon and ammunition) Major Action - Marksmanship 3 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. +1d8/2 Damage for the attack. Adds an additional Critical Roll for the attack. -- -- -- Category:Prophecy of the Fated Category:POTF Classes